Many people purchase barbecues for their home or apartment to use. Sometimes people desire to place the barbecue in close proximity to a fence, wall or even window. However, in close proximity damage to property or personal safety can result due to the heat expelled from the barbecue. One option is to place the barbecue away from a structure, but this can require unavailable space when desiring to place the barbecue in a small area such as a patio, small yard, or porch.